


【二相】未晚

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【二相】未晚

二宫结束今天的广播回到家，意外地看到那个本不该在这里出现的人儿。相叶总是习惯开了玄关的小灯，好让他一眼就看到有访客，而其实有他家钥匙的人，根本就只有相叶一个。

他们是团员，是一起走过了二十年的竹马亲友，但在二宫心底，埋着的却是一份无法对相叶诉说的隐秘之情。

他喜欢相叶，可是这并不能明着说出口。相叶和他三十多年的人生里都或多或少地交过不少女朋友，他绕了一大圈才发现让他自己心动的人其实就是身边这个相处了二十年的竹马。但是这样的感情怎么能让相叶知道？最后，无法宣泄的感情只能通过他的广播以跑火车的形式来向相叶表白。

他知道相叶不会发现的，相叶只会觉得那是他在跑火车，嗯，这样就非常好了。让他一个人偷偷享受暗恋的快乐就够了。

他可不想看到相叶知道真相后厌恶他的表情，那么好看的人，怎么可以因为他而露出那样的表情呢？

所以，还是将这份感情好好藏起来最安全了。

“相叶君，你来了吗？”二宫换着鞋，快步地走进还没开灯的客厅。

相叶坐在沙发上，塞着耳机，似乎并没有留意到二宫的回来。

二宫将客厅的灯打开，赫然看到相叶脸上挂着泪。

“怎么了？”他紧张地坐到相叶的身旁，“你怎么了？”

“Nino为什么要那样说？”相叶摘下耳机，伸手抹去了满脸的泪痕，“什么死了让我这样的和尚去做法事，你难道没想过你死了我会多难过？我还怎么会有心力去为你做法事？”

二宫看着相叶清澈的眼睛，看着一颗颗的眼泪从那眼里盈满滑落，心里那份爱也满满地溢了出来。

“对不起！因为除了这种说法，我已经不知道该怎么证明你对我有多重要了。”

二宫鼓足勇气地倾身向前，不过是吻下去或者被推开这两种结局中的哪一种，他都情愿伸头一刀，也不愿再隐藏了。

幸运的是相叶闭上眼睛任由那吻落下来。

当相叶将二宫已经勃起的巨大含入嘴里的时候，当相叶用上目线看到二宫高潮时的面红耳赤时，他不禁觉得全身都被情欲撩动了起来。他们到底是怎么来到二宫的床上已经不重要了，重要的是他们对彼此的渴求已经到了临界点。

他喜欢二宫！

尽管二宫平时看起来任由他欺负，但在台下，一直牵动他的人是二宫。他愿意无限宠溺着这个自己喜欢的人。

二宫吻着相叶，肉肉的汉堡手沾上润滑液开拓着相叶的秘道。

“放松点，雅纪。”他拍了拍相叶的屁股，“这么紧，是不是从来没有人进去过？”

二宫看到相叶害羞地低下头，呼吸加重。他笑着吻上相叶胸前已经挺立起来的红点，不出意外地听到对方压不下的呻吟声。

真好，喜欢的人在自己面前展露出最妩媚的一面，让二宫对相叶的欲望更加高涨。

二宫知道自己的比较大，推进的时候份外小心翼翼。他是个怕疼的人，他知道相叶是个擅长忍耐的人，所以他更心疼这个他喜欢得不得了的人。

“小和，动一下，没关系的。”

相叶跪在床上，被别人进入的滋味并不算好，但是身后人是二宫，是他单恋多年的人，这种想法又让他觉得有点酥酥麻麻的快感自尾椎升起，勾得心痒。

相叶这句话像是一个开关，让二宫失控了起来。

肉体碰撞的声音伴着此起彼伏的呻吟浪语，渐渐让等待多年才终于在一起的两个人都失却了理智。

忘记射了多少次，直至床单和彼此身上，都布满了情爱的痕迹，他们才相拥着沉沉睡去。

也许绕了很多圈，也许等了很多年，但只要最后能在一起，一切都未晚。

 

END


End file.
